Vortex of Reminiscence
by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess
Summary: What if Naruto managed to bring Sasuke back? What if one month later, Team Seven was chosen to complete a mission which was located on the ruins of Whirlpool country? Will Naruto finally find out who his parents were? Slight NaruHina & SasuSaku
1. Delegation

**Author's Note****:** This story just came to me when I was reading the Naruto Manga chapter 440, such a great chapter! Anyway, as much as I hate flames or any hateful comments, it is your opinion, and I respect that. However softening it up a bit is encouraged!

**Disclaimer:**I would have a decent laptop if I owned Naruto, but you don't always get what you wish for!

**Vortex of Reminiscence by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**Chapter 1****:** Delegation

**Quote: **_All_ _men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their mind, wake in the day to find it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible_ – Thomas. E. Lawrence.

**Summary:** What would have occurred if Naruto had overpowered Sasuke, and brought him back? After their friendship is regained, they receive an important mission- which is positioned in the ruins of the Land of Whirlpool. Will Naruto finally find out who his parents were?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Once, just once I wish he could actually arrive on time!" Complained an irritated, pink-haired ninja.

"Well he's never gonna change Sakura-Chan" replied a blonde-haired boy, "But, instead of wasting all this precious time, how about you and I spend a little alone time, hmm…what do you say?"

The sound of the deafening slap could be heard for miles, "Naruto-baka!!" Sakura's strident scream echoed through Team Seven's training field.

The serene Uchiha only glowered at the imprudent scene, "Dobe."

It had been exactly one month since Sasuke had been brought back from his attempt to amalgamate with the malevolent Snake Sannin. Forcefully Naruto had kept his promise; he had literally dragged the last Uchiha back to Konoha with his last burst of energy. Of course he collapsed out of chakra exhaustion half way there, however Kakashi and a dexterous team of medical ninja's emerged just in time. Naruto later learned that only Neji and Choji suffered excessive injuries, while everyone else on the team - excluding him - were more or less unscathed.

The first two weeks after he had been brought back, Sasuke had refused to believe that staying in their deplorable village would help him attain his vengeance; he was convinced Orochimaru was the only alternative. On the third week Naruto had had enough, he locked both himself and the ominous Uchiha in one of the many broom closets found in the Konoha hospital, and spent four atrocious hours yelling some sense into his unyielding skull. Although – at times – he still remained obdurate, his loyalty had slightly shifted.

Abruptly a miniature whirlwind appeared, along with the haze of a cloud. Kakashi had finally arrived, "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Came Naruto and Sakura's voice simultaneously.

" Well, you see it couldn't be helped!" The silver-haired ninja muttered in a melodramatic voice. " There was a group of tourists that had somehow gotten lost, and I simply couldn't leave them to wonder about without a proper guide!"

" You are such a….LIAR!"

" Whatever you say…" Kakashi said with a yawn, clearly emphasizing his boredom. " Now we have a mission, let's hurry it up, hmm."

The walk towards the Hokage tower was unnaturally quiet and awkward. Even Kakashi had an unsuspecting feeling, as if something unusual was going to happen on this mission.

Ten minutes later, Team Seven found themselves standing in front of Tsunade as she rummaged through the mission folders: searching for the right one.

"We don't have all day Old Hag!" Naruto boldly yelled.

" If I didn't have my hands tied with all this work, I would have killed you be now, brat!" The Godaime threatened. " Ahh here we are!"

" Now this assignment will be a high C rank mission." Tsunade started, "Lately there has been a nasty epidemic which has been spreading throughout the Land of Fire. I have figured out a possible cure, however it requires a unique herb only found in a deserted area near the Land of Water."

" So you want us to bring you back this 'magical' herb?" Kakashi asked as he peaked his head from under his cherished novel.

" Not exactly" Tsunade denied as she rested her head on her folded hands, " There is some sort of barrier surrounding the perimeter, we've tried to find the cause while searching the boundary, but found nothing."

" So why are you sending us?" Sasuke questioned the Slug Princess.

" I have already sent many Hyuugas to the site, they too have seen nothing, so I thought that perhaps the Sharingan could prove to be a vital alternative." The Hokage raised the folder in her hand, as Kakashi approached.

Opening the brown folder, the Copy-cat ninja's single eye widened as he read the contents of the paper in his hand. "How about you three go pack up, I still need to go over some things with the Hokage."

" Hai!" All three voices blended together as they exited.

" So Hokage-Sama, could you please tell me the real reason why you're sending us…_there_."

" It is for the same reason Kakashi," Tsunade frowned.

" You know what I mean!" Kakashi snapped, " The whole Sharingan excuse is not the real reason why you're sending my team! If it was I would have gone by myself!"

The blonde Hokage and the silver-haired Jounin seemed to stare each other down until the elder of the two sighed in defeat. " You know what that place used to be don't you Kakashi?"

"It used to be the…Land of Whirlpool."

" Correct," Tsunade nodded taking out a bottle of Sake, " I…have a theory. The destruction of that country left only one survivor, and that was Kushina Uzumaki."

" Uzumaki?" Kakashi felt his throat dry up, " So that was her maiden name…wait so Naruto is…"

" Their son, yes" Tsunade confirmed, " I believe that if someone of Uzumaki blood were to step near that area, then perhaps the barrier will…recede."

" And if it doesn't?"

" Well we can only hope, he's not called the Number One Most Unpredictable Knucklehead ninja for nothing!"

" What if notices the crest, or the Uzumaki name?" Kakashi muttered.

" The ruins have left absolutely nothing that is recognizable, I'm sure Naruto will not find out." Tsunade turned her chair to look out at the village below her, " Besides he's not suppose to know until he is eighteen."

" I should have known!" Kakashi said in exasperation, " The similarities between him and sensei are uncanny."

" Don't forget his attitude! It has Kushina written all over it!" Tsunade smiled.

This was going to be an interesting mission indeed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Please Review!:D

"


	2. Discovery

**Author's Note: **Thank you to the three reviewers who took the time to comment on this story, you guys brightened up my day…seriously! I hope you all understand that Naruto will not be discovering everything about his parents just yet; also learning about his mother and learning about his father will occur at different times considering Kushina left Whirlpool at a very young age, so no information of her relationship with Minato could possibly be found. That is all.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could own Naruto, I wish I could own Naruto; I wish I could own Naruto…aww it worked for Dorothy in the wizard of Oz.

**Chapter Two****: **_Discovery_

"Hey Kakashi-sensei are we there yet?! Naruto whined loudly, while his arms bent behind his head.

"Maa ma Naruto no, but we're almost there," Kakashi reasoned, nose firmly pointing towards his porn novel, it was a wonder he had even heard the blond hyperactive ninja…especially since he was at his favorite part.

"But I'm hungry," Naruto wailed as his stomach surprisingly growled making his excuse even more true.

"Would you stop complaining!" Sakura yelled, effectively shutting her shorter teammate up. Although once those words had slipped out she realized she was a huge hypocrite, she herself wanted to scream until she reached a place with a nice, warm bath but considering Sasuke was there she didn't want to embarrass herself or seem foolish.

Noticing his student's quiet personas he took the opportunity to spread out his senses…thunderous sounds of water hitting rock reached his trained ears…a waterfall.

They were close.

"Come along kids…Naruto come here a moment," Kaskahi could practically see the young boy's bewildered expression, along with the strange looks that bore into his skull from his remaining pupils. Noticing the bit of orange at the corner of his eye he walked faster. "Sasuke, Sakura I need to discuss something with Naruto…stay here."

Sakura nodded silently, and Sasuke frowned. What could Kakashi possibly want with Naruto? Was this about that strange red chakra Naruto seemed to possess every time they were in trouble? A hard glare set itself on his sharp features..._What was that baka keeping from them?_

" This seems far enough," Kakashi mussed more to himself than to his shorter student.

Naruto had suddenly gotten unusually quiet; finding his sandals strangely interesting at the moment. He couldn't explain it, but he knew this conversation was not some friendly chat between student and teacher. Otherwise Sasuke or Sakura would be here instead of himself. He knew that his sensei was behind all that favoritism crap, but he still felt a bitter taste come into his mouth every time his so-called teacher ignored him or focused on Sakura and Sasuke.

"What's up sensei?" Naruto asked as he gazed up at the Copy-cat ninja through his golden eyelashes, taking note that the older of the two was…nervous?

"Naruto do remember what Tsunade-Sama said about the barrier that surrounds those herbs we're supposed to bring back" Kakashi questioned, his throat tightened making it harder to keep his voice leveled.

"Yep, Baa-Chan said that none of the other ninja's have been able to get through," For a second Kakashi could have sworn he saw jealousy flash through Naruto's ocean blue eyes which admittedly were the same shade of those which used to belong to his sensei, although their shape was…different. Where Minato's eyes were narrow and small, Naruto's were round and large: always filled with energy. Yes, they were definitely his mother's eyes.

Kakashi had only met the short, fiery woman twice…well once considering she was trying to take down his sensei the first time…only once, formally anyway. But he could clearly tell how much Naruto's personality had come from his mother; his laugh, his antics, his corny jokes, his _own_ great stamina, his loud speeches, and…his smile.

"But Sensei, aren't you and Sasuke going to use your sharingan to like break through it or something!" Naruto enthuastically plastered a fake smile- as usual- on his face. _Those bastards always have all the fun!_ Envy shot through him, and for a moment…just a moment, he wished he had an ultra-cool bloodline. _This will probably make Sasuke-Teme's head even more inflated!_

"That was a lie Naruto," Kakashi whispering, recalling the talk he had with Tsunade.

**[Flashback]**

_"Remember Kakashi, just inform him of the barrier," She warned in a commanding voice which was slowly becoming slurred. _God my head hurts! _" Just change the story a bit, make it about the Kyuubi or something like that"._

_" So your dead set on _not_ letting him know!" Kakashi argued a bit angered. Naruto deserved to know, especially with all the betrayal he still felt from Sasuke's attempt to leave the Leaf village._

_" Listen Kakashi, as Minato's student you of all people should understand the dangers of telling anyone, especially the one at risk of this information," Tsunade glare lightened as she noticed she needed more sake, reaching into her locked drawer she pulled out another green bottle._

_He could not possibly argue with her now, she had too many valid points, "I…I u- understand."_

_Her gaze lingered on his hunched and defeated form, " Good……dismissed."_

**[Flashback End]**

" W-what do you mean it was a lie!" Naruto practically yelled clearly offended by something, " The old lady would never-" Kakashi raised a hand signaling him to stop for a moment.

" Whoa Naruto, I never suggested that this lie was to cover up something bad now did I?" One slim, blond brow raised up in question, "The truth of the matter is that, you are needed to break down the barrier not me or even Sasuke."

The skin around Naruto's eyes tighten, relief and confusion flashed across his childish features, "But…then why are…why were…" He trailed off unable to understand the reason for the Hokage's decision. He raised his curious eyes up, questioning his teacher's words.

" Naruto the Kyuubi's chakra is needed in order to break the barrier," Kakashi lied through his teeth. Naruto's hand found its way towards his jumpsuit top, clutching the rough fabric above his stomach. " But, I'm going to make it look like it's my Sharingan doing the actual work…do you understand?"

" Yes" Naruto stared at his Sensei in obvious gradtitude, he wasn't ready to tell his teammates of his furry friend just yet, "…Thank you."

He received no reply.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

" I think I see the barrier sensei!" Sakura shouted in excitement, she had just started studying herbs for her training in the medical field, and finding these vital, and obliviously rare ones fascinated her.

" Alright everyone get into position of caution number three!" Kakashi commanded hoarsely.

They swiftly landed at the edge of the barrier, and although it was invisible to the naked eye they could practically feel the chakra that radiated off of it…it was mind-boggling.

" Alright Sasuke, activate your sharingan at my count" He received a small nod.

"One…" He shifted his gaze to Naruto, and watched as he slowly understood the silent message.

"Two…" Red chakra gathered around the Uzumaki, like a blanket covering a shivering child. Its usual catastrophic nature tamed.

"Three" They ran at the barrier at top speed, "Kakashi I don't see anything!"

It all happened in a millisecond, first they were heading towards the barrier following their teacher's lead, although none of them – excluding Naruto – knew of his true intentions. Why would they run right into the thing? Although as soon as soon they did the invisible barrier exploded in a ray of multicolor, creating a source of wind which knocked all of them off their feet causing them to collapse on the floor in a daze.

Jumping to his feet Kakashi scanned the area, it was not the barren wasteland he had envisioned. Broken and abandoned homes were scattered around the vast region, it was surprisingly huge…almost like a broken Konoha. A majority of plants had overgrown attaching themselves to the ruins of the once prosperous land. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his team of youngling's getting up in a similar stupter.

" What…what is this?" Sakura whispered in sick fascination, her already pale complexion got, if possible paler.

As her question went unanswered Naruto licked his dry lips, he somehow felt an indescribable swing of sorrow enter his heart at the sight in front of him, but why? The abandoned area was without a doubt the grounds of a mass murder. The blood stains which refused to leave was proof of that fact, not to mention the reason why this site had not been claimed yet. Inspecting it further, Naruto noticed the look of despair on the younger sharingan wielder.

A rustle in the nearby bushes pulled everyone out of their shocked states, each pulling out a kunai awaiting their enemy's first strike. However, faster than their eyes could follow –even the ones with the sharingan – a figure stood sword in hand pointing directly at Kakashi's neck.

Their shock was later not because their sensei was rendered defenseless so easily, but the person who had rendered him defenseless…an old woman?

Yes, an old woman who's head only reached the top of Kakashi's chest. She was verily old, her wrinkled face, and fragile, hunched figure instantly gave her away. She looked to be in her early sixties, but her flaming red hair only contained a few grey streaks However, she seemed to be skilled considering how fast she had moved, and her blue-green eyes – although ripened with wisdom, and tragedies – contained a burning flame which suggested her persistence to live.

Hesitantly Kakashi raised up both hands in surrender, but she did not recoil, only narrowing her piercing eyes and tightened her grip on her sword making her knuckles turn white from the pressure. Ever so slowly she scanned the faces of the three children while keeping one aged eye on the silver-haired ninja.

" Who are you, and what are you doing in the sacred Land of Whirlpool?!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review! D


End file.
